Albus-Lunar Eclipse Prompt
by RoselynM
Summary: Prompt: Lunar (Luna Lovegood's future daughter), her BFF Lily, Albus Potter, James, and everyone else in a story of Lunar and Albus's failing crush and the trouble everyone get in together. Disclaimer: I am not Rowling. I did not create Harry Potter. I am not continuing. This is as far as it goes. If you decide you want to continue it, go ahead!
1. The First Rebel

** Lunar's POV **

He was a beautiful child, back when we were younger. His eyes were bright green and his smile was radiating. His black hair was a constant mess that fell just past his eyes. His two siblings caught me staring all the time. Lily especially. I'd known this family for years, in a distant way. My name is Lunar. My mother is Luna -no r- Longbottom, married to Neville Longbottom. I have her hair. It falls down my back in long curls, just reaching my waist. But I have Daddy's eyes. Hazel brown. Mostly hazel. I wonder sometimes if he thinks about **my** eyes the way I think of his...

I was insanely in love with Al since I rested my eyes on him. He was 14-ish & Lily and I had just started Hogwarts Academy a year ago. My father, a professor there, was the one to convince me to talk to him. But there is more to the story than just me staring then falling head-first in love.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

**12 years old**

"Lunar!" I cried, flinging myself into her arms. My friend's shoulder-length hair dulled my senses and all I could see was blonde. By the time we let go from our girly reunion, our parents had already flashed several pictures, as well as the paparazzi. Luna Longbottom was grinning and warning us about flabbingshivershnavers that can be shared through hugs, although we could barely hear her over the loud train station. "Ah! Come on! Lets go get dressed together!" I smiled and pulled my bag off the cart, not minding that James's stuff was knocked to the floor in the process. He did. We split quickly, but I only had to say goodbye to Daddy, since Mom worked at my school. The opposite was true for Lunar. I don't need to go into detail, so, long story short, we said bye to our families and then jumped into a car, letting our matching snowy owls float around the room. Rosie, my cousin, took one look at me, giggled, than ran off to study with the nerds in the back. Lunar and I grinned mischievously. In just a blink, we pulled off our robes and everything. With a grin, we switched our normal white collared shirts and plain pants for the shortest shorts there where and plain white tank-tops. Then I threw her the topper. A half-length pair of dark blue robes with light sparkling patterns that barely reached my knees. Lunar danced in a single circle before plopping down right in front of the mirror with a Longbottom Cosmetics bag. Her mother, Luna, made makeup promising safety for non-existent animals. A light trace of eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss reflected back. To make this as quick as possible, I will just cut this short. By the time the train pulled up, Lunar and I were radiating second-year confidence and cherry blossom perfume-also brought to us my Luna Longbottom.

Everything went by fast, Lu and I just waiting as the poor new kids blushed wildly at their bloopers. As always, we got beds right next to each other, feeling bad for the new kids. But our mischievous deeds waited until night...

* * *

**Lunar's POV**

Lily grabbed my hand, her awful influence filling me with adrenalin. James was in the common room, waiting with a glee-full look on his face. His palm rested on the door, his other hand gripping the map. Lily swung her invisibility cloak over us, cascading me in silky material. What if we got caught? And then we were by each statue, leaving a fake turd right in between each pair of legs. Then we reached the head master's room, which was as easy as 1-2-3 to break into, with the right bribe of fire whiskey. And all over the room, signs were hung. I took the small objects, wrapping with great care, James took everything he could do with magic, and Lily kept watch, helping keep the paintings from seeing us. By nine, thousands of news articles about the new Headmaster, McGal or something that sounds like that. Fliers were on every surface. All was clear. Or so we thought.

The large door swung open, revealing the large shadow of an adult wearing a tall hat and long dress.

From my side vision as I froze wrapping a stapler, I watched James lower his wand. His face went white and chalky while his brown eyes widened.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. McGonagall..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! No negative comments, please. I worked really hard on this and I know it is not the best but its not okay for anyone else to say that but me :P**


	2. I Love Lunar L

**James's POV**

_Well, dang it_, I couldn't help but think as Minerva strolled into the room, her face in the shadows.

"Oh!" She cried, hands over her mouth, "I. Love. It!" she danced over to Lily and pulled into an embrace, shook my hand, and jumped right in front of Lunar. Her hair bounced back like the wind and her face was creased with dimples as she blushed heavily. I look back now, expecting to see a pile of newspapers at her feet, but instead spot… streamers. Behind her, all the fliers were gone, but replaced with a sign that says, "We Love You!" and "Congratulations on your Promotion!" I felt my jaw drop then I turned to my wall. There was about 20 years' worth of Minerva there. She is dancing with Dad, her face lighting up, talking to Mum, swinging her hands, and standing in front of Hogwarts, waving happily. The whole room was a montage of the new Headmaster.

"I thought you'd like it, but you weren't supposed to know!" Lunar complained, her eyes sparkling in the way they always do when she avoids getting caught. She was pale pink in the moon lit room. "Can't you leave and pretend you never saw it?" She whispered.

"Yes, yes, of course! 20 points to Gryffindor! See you in the morning!" She called off, rushing out of the room and almost smacking her hat off along the way. I turned to my friends and grinned. Nothing like messing with teachers, huh?

"I don't want to take it down, she was so happy..." Lunar sighed, her sing-song voice rising and falling with each breath. "Oh," she smiled, the evil glint back, "let's go say... hi... to Filch..." She ran out of sight, not even needing the cloak. She could blend in anywhere. I swung the cloak around my sister and I then followed, unable to keep her quick pace. By the time we got there, the brooms had Weasley bombs on them, guaranteed to make a mess and smell terrible when the object they are placed on is used. So, naturally, we made a mess on the floor. "Hmm..." Lunar mused, gazing upwards. "How tall is Filch?" Confused, I eyed her.

"About up to here." I signaled towards the height of my chest. "Just taller than you." I smiled at her pretty face. There was that look again. "Oh no, what are you up to now?" I couldn't wait. She grinned at me and unraveled the map.

"We're way in the clear, we're the only people up besides McGonagall." She came up right behind me. "Come on and squat. Give me a boost!" I had barely leaned down when she pounced onto my shoulders, a graceful cat. She had her short legs around by neck in seconds. I stood shakily. Lunar was light, like wearing a really heavy scarf. One of her palms was clinging to my crazy black hair as the other fumbled above my head. I realized I was staring. But I had a reason. Lunar's black outfit and cloak made her hair stand out, silver on black. Her hazel eyes were fixed on the space above her and she bit her peach lips in concentration. She was glorious. 3rd degree burns hot. Well, not hot... more beautiful. She had a graceful look to her. I was at least a full foot over her petite 5 feet height, but she made up for that with courage. She was the most creative out of all of us. She could convince the devil to change his ways. She was adorable. She was... asking me to put her down.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I grinned and ran out, her perched on my back, Lily racing ahead. We all laughed silently the whole time, but I didn't want to go back. I wanted to run several more laps with Lunar's hands gripping my hair. I wanted her to stay there. Too bad. The fat lady was waiting for us when we reached the door, giving us a quick thumbs-up.

"Put me down!" she burst the second we got into the safety of the dorm. Then I realized why I didn't want to put her down.

I love Lunar Eclipse Longbottom.

Then I realized _why_ I should put her down.

She was 13. This was just a game to her. I was 16. She couldn't possibly love me too. It still feels wonderful to say it, though.

I love Lunar Longbottom. Even if she doesn't love me.


	3. Just a Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling. I'm not awesome enough to have started Harry Potter. Only Lunar is my character, so far.**

* * *

**Albus's POV**

_ Rain splashed on the tiles, flattening her blonde hair onto her pale face. "Oh, Al." She whispered, her hands caressing my face. "You where right." Her head slumped into my chest. "I... I'm gunna cry, Al." Her body racked with sobs as she collapsed, waiting for warm hands to pull her up. But he didn't reach down. Instead, he sat, his heart dropping with each tear that slid down her pretty cheeks. He truly had wanted to help, but it would be crossing so many lines just to touch her shoulders. Suddenly, she was gone, taken by a black-haired boy with brown eyes._

_ "I will kill you." He said lethally. "Al! Al I will kill you for this! AL!" He yelled. "AL! AL! AL!" _Like a...alarm clock.

* * *

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Lunar cried, her hands tossing glitter on the floor as she raised them.

"Sparkles?" I asked, not comprehending a thing going on... Wait, when did I leave my room? I hadn't. Lunar was sitting on James's bed, while Lily was sitting on the stairs right outside of the door, fast asleep. "Whadyado this time?" I muttered, my face still smothered by my pillow. A mad scientist grin covered her face.

"Oh, why would you think that? I'm offended!" She exclaimed falsely, a mischievous spark in her eyes. She had gotten glitter all over James's bed and her shadow was right in the middle, a regular splotch of white while the rest of the bed shimmered. I glanced down at Lily.

"James did it!" She muttered as her red hair flew across the steps. "Ow, that hurt..." she whined unconsciously as James went over and stepped on her waist-long locks, pulling her head down. Luna had her hands over her beautiful face and she buried her nose in the covers with laughter when Lily popped her fist straight up, hitting James where it counts.

"Oh my..."


End file.
